


Second Skill

by DRHPaints



Category: Barry (TV 2018), Bill Hader - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, One Shot, Overstimulation, Referenced M/F Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Work, Smut, Spanking, slut kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Finally free from the horror of doing hits, when Barry finds himself in dire financial straits and considers his lack of training for the legitimate business world, he decides he has no choice put to pursue his only other skill: sex work.
Relationships: Barry Berkman/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 15





	Second Skill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for phantomofthegallifreyanopera<3
> 
> For those who are curious, the title is also a reference to when Bill said to Seth Meyers that he had no second skill other than being funny. Because I mean, come on... As if we don't know better. Honey, please...

Staring down at the notepad, Barry tapped the pen on the sheet, narrowing his eyes. _Things I am Good At_ followed by a desert of blank space. Barry frowned, scratching out his title. _Well, not grammar, I guess._ Pursing his pink lips, Barry scrawled a new line. _Things at Which I am Good._ Barry tilted his head, raising a prominent eyebrow. Added _At Doing_. Barry scoffed. Tossing his pen in the air, Barry sat back on the couch, running a wide palm down his face.

After an arduously sticky fight to get free of Fuches, the Chechens, and doing hits, for the first time in years Barry no longer woke with that pinch in his firm chest, no longer spent every night studying the popcorn ceiling, sifting over his crimes and waiting for the spectre of fate to come collecting.

But over the last couple of months, a fresh set of anxieties presented themselves. First, Nick moved in with his new boyfriend, leaving Jermaine and Barry barely able to make rent with Barry taking every available shift at Lululemon and eating a frankly alarming amount of pasta in an effort to cut corners.

Then, two weeks’ previous, Jermaine informed Barry that after years of failed auditions, he was heading back to Colorado to take a position in his father’s insurance business. After discovering that it would cost him upwards of a thousand dollars to break his lease early, Barry panicked, stuck with a three bedroom apartment and, he soon found out, no other willing roommates among the acting class to join him.

Eyeing his desultory list again, Barry sighed, thinking of his lackluster resume. _Don’t write down killing people. Don’t._ Barry knew how easy it would be. Make a call. Wrap his hand around a gun. Sink into that dark silence within himself and ignore the horrors before him until they scuttled into Barry’s brain like unwanted rodents, sensing crumbs of despair and peeking their noses out of the holes in his psyche before they came gnawing at his conscience.

Strong arms crossed in thought, a memory floated into Barry’s mind unbidden. A recent instance in which someone, for once, complimented Barry on something other than his ability to extinguish life.

Hand on her hip, Sally shook her head, rubbing her brow. It was the same argument. If there were recordings, Barry would suspect they even spoke many of the phrases word perfect. Ironic, considering how often the two of them faced one another reading from a script.

“Barry, I…” Palms aloft, Sally emitted a sigh. “I don’t think I can keep doing this. I mean...you’re just…” Arms falling, her eyes bugged out and Sally’s nose flared. “A wall. Solid. You’re not…” Flicking her fingers back and forth between them, Sally screwed up her mouth. “Here with me. Ever, it seems like. And…” Sally lifted a shoulder, voice shrinking. “I’m sorry, that’s...that’s just not enough for me.”

Broad shoulders curling in on himself, Barry chewed on his lip. “Okay.” Speaking softly, Barry nodded. “But…” Swallowing, Barry cast his deep blue eyes away, rubbing an elbow with the opposite hand. “Sally, I...I just…” Barry inhaled sharply, looking straight up at the ceiling as he held his breath. “Why now? What changed? We...it’s been over a year.” Dark eyebrows raising in defeat, Barry lowered his arms. “I know this...we’ve talked about it before, so…” Hardly daring to whisper, Barry’s sapphire gaze examined her face. “Why did you stay?”

Sally shifted uncomfortably. “Well, um…” Crossing her arms, Sally hastily tucked a blonde strand behind her ear. “Any...we had problems with communication, but, um…” Sally cleared her throat, looking away. “But the sex was great, so…” Pink hue flooding her cheeks, Sally studied her shoes. “I...I’m sorry.” Shifting her jaw to the side, she glanced up, shaking her head. “I shouldn’t have...but you're so good, I just...let it go and…” Sally deflated, sighing. “But that’s not enough for me anymore.”

Blinking, Barry’s prominent eyebrows knit together and he pursed his lips. At the time, Sally’s words weren’t especially comforting. But as Barry reflected he supposed she must’ve been telling the truth. There was no motive in her lying in that moment, after all.

And Barry couldn’t deny the evidence. Sally received no less than four noise complaints from her neighbors as a result of Barry bringing her to repeated screaming euphoria. And, Barry’s chest still clenched at the memory, there was the time she came so hard she actually passed out, a terrified Barry tapping and shouting into her unconscious face, thankful Sally snorted herself awake before he completed the call to 911.

As Barry pondered, he realized it wasn’t merely Sally. All of his previous partners gave glowing reviews. His first serious boyfriend shouted with such voluminous intensity during their lovemaking that Barry often resorted to clamping a large hand over his mouth. Thinking he was trying to stroke his ego, Barry confronted him about it one evening, but all he said was, “Barry, I...I can’t help it.”

Barry didn’t know why. He neither read books on the subject nor received any special tutelage. But there was something about being naked with another person. Their bare skin beneath his strong fingers, breath coming in gasps, muscles shaking.

Suddenly Barry wasn’t the most vulnerable one in the room. Men, women, it didn’t matter. Their bodies spoke to him. Desire, need, sorrow, jubilation. Barry traveled the terrain of their flesh, unearthing treasures long since buried, holding jewels up to the light in his agile hands, able to convince even the most tattered of souls that for a moment, an instant, their spirit possessed worth.

Scooping up the notepad, Barry jotted. _Porn?_ Immediately Barry crossed it off. Barry’s acting aspirations were legitimate, and picturing himself standing naked before harsh lighting and drooling onlookers made him cringe. Pen poised over the paper, Barry could think of no other option. _Sex work._

***

Barry encountered the women a handful of times in his jobs with the Chechens. Scantily clad and faces bored, they picked at their nails as they leaned against the wall, waiting for a passing car to slow, for a man to call out, heels clicking across the pavement as they slogged through yet another underwhelming trick.

So Barry knew where to ply his wares when it came to the seedier side of LA’s streets, but, not having been with anyone since Sally, he figured it would be wise to chip the rust from himself first. 

Wincing at the flashing lights and roaring thump of the music as he entered _Slice_ , Barry decided pursuing a man would increase his odds of success, though he wasn’t particularly hopeful as he wove his way through the throng of bodies to the bar and ordered a beer. Whatever his skills in the bedroom, this part, the introduction, the seduction, was akin to yanking a rotting tooth from a reluctant gum.

Barry never knew where to look. What to say. Barry told himself to project confidence, but his voice came out a flinty mutter. Barry told himself to stand up straight, but the shelf of his shoulders collapsed as his fingers rattled around his glass, sapphire eyes darting at the bevy of men passing by.

Much to his surprise a short blond man around his age approached and introduced himself. After Barry bought him a drink, it was less than half an hour before he not-so-subtly suggested Barry come back to his place. Riding Barry as though the world was ending, when they finished, he internally steeled himself for the challenge ahead.

***

Tall frame and expansive shoulders clad in dark wash jeans and a blue henley, Barry was more than aware he stood out from the other men on offer that night. Thin, wispy, and more often than not at least half his age, they held that elegant grace in their overlong limbs that so enticed many a lonely businessman.

But in the last couple of months, Barry found his distinctive features advantageous. Sure, plenty wanted a pretty boy. But they bowed before Barry when they ached for a man.

Beyond trading niceties, Barry didn’t get too friendly with the guys. Most were simply living a drastically different life. Homeless, high, abandoned. And though Barry’s heart broke for their young tragedy, he didn’t stray too close, lifting a large hand in a wave as he positioned himself on the fence a few yards away to wait.

As per usual, it didn’t take long before a car rolled to a stop in front of him. Sizing up the luxury model as he strolled forward, the tinted window lowered to reveal a man perhaps a decade older than himself, long, ivory fingers holding the steering wheel in a vice-like grip as he stared resolutely through the windshield.

“Hey.” Barry kept his hands in his pockets, tilting his head as he examined the driver.

Bobbing his head, a tongue darted over his thin lips as cerulean eyes barely peeked at Barry before facing forward again. “Hello.”

Seeing his tight shoulders, his clenched jaw, Barry crouched down, perching his chin on his firm arms as he folded them over his windowsill. “How’re you doing?” 

Voice soft, Barry blinked, and the man nodded hastily. “Good. I, um...I…” Clearing his throat, he took a deep breath that seemed to stop halfway into his mouth. “I’m good.”

 _First timer._ Barry inched a hand inside, tickling the sleeve of his jacket. “Do you want some company?”

To his credit, he didn’t flinch away as his thumbs polished the steering wheel. “Yeah. Yeah, I...sure.”

“Okay.” Barry nodded, giving his forearm a squeeze. “How about I get in and we can talk about it?”

“Yeah, yeah, alright.” 

Walking around, his freckled fingers apparently had difficulty coordinating and it took three tries before he unlocked the doors to allow Barry entry. Barry slid inside, angling his body toward him and relaxing his head on the seat. “Hey.” Smiling warmly, Barry placed a big hand on the center console, listening to his shallow breaths for a beat of silence. “What’s your name?”

“Colt.” 

_Appropriate._ Barry thought. _Skittish._ “Colt.” Pink lips caressing the syllable, Barry nodded. “I like that. I’m Barry.” Extending a palm, Colt stared blankly for a second before giving Barry a tentative shake. 

“So…” Barry reached up to comb his fingers through Colt’s orange hair, and it was as if he reversed the switch on a wind up toy. Arms falling, Colt’s shoulders relaxed and his head leaned into Barry’s touch with an audible sigh as he danced over his scalp. “What are you looking for?”

“I, um…” Face turning, Colt’s eyes remained downcast as he swallowed, hand lifting as if he wished to touch Barry, but thought better of it. “I...I guess I don’t know.”

Bobbing his head, Barry trailed the backs of his knuckles over Colt’s sharp jaw. “Alright, well…” Tone gentle, he traced Colt’s lower lip. “Do you want me to list some things? And you can tell me if any of that sounds good?”

A tremble lit over his pale skin and Colt nodded quickly. “Yeah. Yes, please.”

“Okay, well…” Leaning in, Barry hooked a finger into the collar of Colt’s shirt, barely grazing his flesh. Barry perched his square chin on Colt’s shoulder, voice soft. “I could use my hand.” Threading down Colt’s tie, Barry thumbed the luxurious silk. “While we kiss. That could be nice. For a hundred.” Barry swiveled in closer, nudging Colt with his forehead as he trickled down his abdomen. “Or I could use my mouth…” Landing on his lithe thigh, Barry gave a squeeze, voice sinking as Colt shivered. “Suck you. Make you feel so good. For two. Or…” Cupping the bundle of his crotch, Barry found Colt half hard as he brought his pink lips to his ear, whispering. “I could fuck you.” Stubble chafing, Barry gave him a light rub. “Go inside. Deep. All night.” Barry nipped at his ear and Colt let out a strangled gasp, covering his own mouth. “Three hundred.”

Urgently bobbing his head, Colt grabbed Barry’s elbow before instantly releasing. “Yes, I...I want that.”

“Okay.” Barry touched a kiss to the joint of his jaw before sitting back. “Well…” Craning his neck, Barry grinned. “I’m afraid you’ll have to pay for a motel room, too. I think we’re both too tall for your back seat.”

Licking his slivered lips, Colt retrieved his wallet. “That’s no problem.”

Barry took the bills, folding them into his back pocket. “There’s a place a few blocks away. Not very nice, but…” Shrugging his vast shoulders, Barry scrunched up his nose. “Cheap.”

Turning the ignition, Colt shook his head. “No, we can go somewhere better.”

Barry smiled, enjoying the ride as Colt brought them to an upscale hotel. When he exited the car, Barry discovered Colt was even taller than himself, lanky legs striding to the glass doors and quickly checking in. Colt apparently possessed an abundance of caution as he requested a room with two beds, Barry smirking as he retrieved the keys and they headed upstairs.

Once inside, Colt shook out his sleeves, avoiding Barry’s gaze as he shifted his weight from foot to foot. “Hey…” Barry murmured, hand falling on Colt’s shoulder. Moving in, Colt studied the floor as Barry’s fingers wove into the ginger tendrils at the nape of his neck, drawing his nose down the side of Colt’s cheek as he gathered him close with his firm arm. 

“Colt…” Barry whispered, lips touching his cheek as he began inching his jacket off his shoulders. Swallowing, Colt placed a timid peck to the corner of Barry’s mouth. Cupping his pale cheek, Barry bore into him with his oceanic eyes before swooping in for a kiss. 

Parting Colt’s lips with gentle pressure, Barry’s tongue invited Colt’s out to play as he undid his tie, tossing it onto a chair as his fingers worked down the crisp front of Colt’s shirt. Barry removed it, surprised to see the light muscling over Colt’s lanky arms and narrow chest as he trickled through his sparse orange body hair. Stiff beneath his touch, Barry pulled his own shirt overhead, breaking away from Colt momentarily before joining their mouths and guiding Colt’s hands to his expansive shoulders.

Colt’s freckled fingers found their way into Barry’s chestnut waves as he toed off his shoes, unzipping Colt’s slacks and allowing them to fall to the floor. Palming his long cock over his boxers, Colt’s lips stopped moving against him for a moment and he twitched his slender hips away.

“Sorry…” Colt’s eyes fell to the floor and he hung his head.

Capturing his sharp chin, Barry shook his head. “No....” Combing his fingers through his tangerine tresses, he nuzzled into Colt’s neck. “I’m sorry. Do you want to slow down?”

“No…” Colt’s hand stuttered down Barry’s built chest and over his little belly, pausing at the waistband of his jeans. “I...I want you.”

Nodding, Barry shucked off his pants and boxers, retrieving a condom and small tube of lube from his back pocket as he stepped free, exposing his burgeoning erection. For a minute Colt simply stared at him, drinking in the glory of Barry’s strong and supple body, his muscular legs, before sheepishly dropping his boxers and holding his hands in front of himself.

“Do you want to lay down?” Barry interlaced their fingers, tilting his head toward the bed.

Colt nodded and they climbed on. Facing one another in silence, Barry scooted to Colt, looping a hand around the back of his neck to lure him in for a kiss. Heads swimming languidly back and forth, Colt sighed contentedly as Barry massaged over his pallid flesh, siphoning off months, years, perhaps decades of pain, self-loathing, and denial, hoisting it onto himself as he lifted Colt’s skinny thigh over his waist, Barry’s broad frame more than accustomed to bearing woe.

Desire finally overcame his fear as Colt rolled himself into Barry’s warmth, raw cocks brushing past one another in greeting as he licked into Barry’s mouth, the contrast of his soft lips and his stubbled chin exhilarating as his mouth moved alluringly against him.

Barry summoned the spirit of ecstasy with an aching patience, fingers electrifying Colt’s speckled skin, caressing his chest, kneading his ass, all the while hums echoing through Barry’s solid chest, a tone of solace reberating into Colt’s soul. 

“Barry, I…” Colt broke away, breathing heavily as he adoringly rubbed Barry’s love handle. “I want to...can I…” Thin lips folding under, he looked between them. “Suck you? Please?”

Resting their foreheads together, Barry smiled. “Of course.” Barry touched a kiss to Colt before rolling onto his back. Colt’s crystalline blue eyes pierced him as he knelt between Barry’s shapely legs, taking his thick cock in hand before descending.

Lips enveloping him, Barry lifted his head in shock when Colt burrowed him to the root. Lengthy fingers fondling his balls, Colt retracted with incredible suction, carved cheeks hollowed and tongue flicking as he began to bob.

 _Alright so, someone’s been practicing…_ Sculpted jaw clenching, Barry’s nose flared as he laced his hands into Colt’s orange hair. “Oh...oh fuck, that’s…” Swallowing, Barry closed his eyes and nodded. “Colt, that’s...that’s really good…”

Colt moaned around him and it buzzed straight to the base of Barry’s cock as he flexed his toes, folding his lips under and reminding himself to keep his hips firmly planted on the mattress. Gobbling him as though he needed Barry’s erection for life support, Colt’s free hand danced up his chest and Barry gripped it firmly, breath coming in gasps. 

“ _Oh fuck, Colt, yes!”_ Barry’s voice squeaked out high and unusual as he squirmed. “ _Yes! Suck me! Just like that!”_

Popping off, cheeks pink and buoyant hair atumble, Colt’s sky blue eyes blinked up at him as he jerked Barry hastily. “Fuck my face, Barry.”

Barry traced a thumb over his faint ginger eyebrow. “You sure?”

“Yeah.” Colt nodded eagerly. “I...I need to feel you in my throat. Come on.” Inhaling him, Barry groaned and fisted his hands over Colt’s scalp, rocking his pelvis forward until he sensed every slippery surface. 

“ _Oh fuck! Fuck, yes! So good!”_ Barry arched his neck, knees drawing up as he drove his massive cock into Colt’s throat with a wet smack. “ _Your mouth! Colt! Fuck! Fuck!”_ Tossing his face from side to side, strings of drool dangled from Colt’s thin lips as Barry whimpered helplessly, lost in the tight heat as he shoved his head down with a fury.

“ _Uh-huh! Uh-huh! Uh-huh!”_ Momentarily beyond words, Barry bit his lip as he thrashed. Colt squeezed his balls, provoking a tremulous wail. “ _Colt, I_ …” Frantically tapping his shoulder, Barry shook his head. “ _If you don’t stop I’m gonna cum!”_

“Yeah…” Rising, Colt’s voice was gritty, deep, foreign as he feverishly yanked him, blue eyes glinting mischievously. “Cum. Cum in my mouth, Barry.” Sheathing him in the addictive warmth, Barry forced Colt down, a grunt huffing from his firm chest as his upper body lifted and he sat almost completely upright before freezing. 

Face contorting, Barry’s left eye twitched irrepressibly before he snapped back, whining like a man undergoing torture as his pelvis jumped, hot, salty cum painting the back of Colt’s throat as he rocked back and forth, soundlessly mouthing expletives.

“Oh...oh fuck…” Hand at his brow, Barry puffed out his cheeks, shivers continuing to creep over his pasty skin as Colt kissed his way back up his tall frame. “That was…” Cobalt eyes wide, Barry nodded slowly. “Nice.” Turning to Colt, he cupped his cheek with a smile. “Thank you.”

Shrugging humbly, Colt grinned. “You’re welcome.”

Barry shuffled down, hand at Colt’s waist. “I’ll still be able to fuck you. Just give me half an hour or so, alright?”

“Okay.” Colt nodded. Fingers scrunching in Barry’s dark chest hair, he gnawed on his lip. “Would you, um...hold me? Maybe?”

“Of course.” Grinning, Barry tossed a strong arm over his shoulders and Colt draped his gangly limbs over Barry, the two of them laying in companionable silence for a while until Barry touched a kiss to Colt’s forehead. Barry slunk down, linking their lips as he rolled Colt onto his back. Gyrating above him, Barry’s cock stiffened as he trailed a hand between Colt’s legs.

“Do you want some fingers first?” Petting Colt’s asscheek’s with the backs of his knuckles, Barry examined his face, clearing the hair from his face with his other hand. “I just want to make you feel good.”

Nodding, Colt’s nose flared. “Yeah, yeah, that…sounds nice.”

Barry bobbed his head, gracing Colt’s lips with a soft peck before he retrieved the lube from the bedside stand. Squeezing it out, Barry warmed it before touching Colt, the tight circle of his muscle reflexively flinching. Barry massaged delicately, dark blue eyes steady as his other hand coasted over Colt’s flushed flesh.

“I’ll start with one, okay?” Barry gave him a taste of the pressure and Colt nodded, taking a breath to try and relax himself before Barry entered. Knuckle after knuckle disappearing into Colt’s depths, Barry gradually worked the restrictive edges until they loosened around him before curling up. Flicking, Colt gasped and Barry climbed on top of him, hand gently pulsing as he brought his lips close with a whisper. “Do you want more?”

“Yeah.” Voice tremulous with need, Colt cupped Barry’s rough cheek, spine arching as he slid a second finger in alongside. As Barry intertwined their tongues, he began tamping against Colt’s prostate with purpose, undulating his body above Colt until his lips could no longer keep up with Barry’s and he left him with a moan. “ _Yes! Fuck!”_ Eyes clenched, his fingers dug into Barry’s vast shoulder. “ _Barry...please. Please, fuck me!”_

“Okay.” Barry grabbed the condom, rolling it over himself before generously applying lube to himself and Colt. Positioning himself between Colt’s legs, Barry hooked a hand behind his neck and brought him close. Barry fused their lips together, tongue passing into Colt’s mouth as the wide head of his cock stretched him open. 

Colt let out a chirp and Barry paused. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Inhaling, Colt let out a shuddering breath. “Yeah, keep going.”

Molding himself to Colt with a groan, Barry smiled down at him, giving Colt a moment to adjust as he took Colt’s cock in his large hand. Barry rotated his hips, stroking Colt in time with his movements as he swept in for a kiss. 

Once they established a languorous rhythm, Barry rose. “Is this how you want it?” Pelvis swirling, Barry tilted his head. “Slow? Soft?” Thumb rubbing over Colt’s frenulum, Barry’s tongue tickled his lips. “Gentle? Or…” Fingers of his free hand fisting in Colt’s hair, Barry gave the slightest of tugs, driving himself forward with maybe a quarter of his power. “Do you want it hard?”

“Yeah…” Tongue flashing over his thin lips, Colt’s sea blue eyes glittered. “I...fuck me hard, Barry.” Repositioning his arms over Barry’s expansive shoulders, the muscle in Colt’s crisp jaw popped. “Really fucking hard.”

“Yeah?” Flame flickering behind his cobalt eyes, Barry offered a handful of pounding strokes, solid frame arching over Colt as he pulled on his long cock. “Like that?”

Nodding exuberantly, Colt’s hips began slamming up to meet him. “ _Yes! Yes, fuck! Just like that!”_

Nose flaring, Barry’s pink lips twisted into a smirk as he pummeled Colt with his massive cock. “You want me to go deeper? Huh?” Voice dropping to a sultry snarl, the mattress shook beneath them as Barry lifted a challenging eyebrow. “You want my cock so deep inside you can taste it, don’t you?”

“ _Yes! Fuck! Please! Deeper!_ ” Colt cried, nails grazing Barry’s wide back as he hoisted one leg over his shoulder, and then another, folding Colt pretzel-like and hammering him into the sheets. Rattling unholy shrieks from his skinny frame, Barry pummeled forward, wrist flashing over Colt’s throbbing cock as he sensed him flickering within.

“Are you gonna cum? Gonna cum on my cock? Huh, Colt? Huh? You gonna cum for me?” A warbling screech tore from Colt’s throat as Barry fervently hammered him with his huge cock, ankles locking behind Barry and ripping at his dark locks as he bent forward. Constricting around Barry, Colt’s eyes rolled and his limbs shook, cum spraying over his abdomen and catching in the orange curls of his chest hair as a tumbling gasp escaped him.

Stilling, Barry combed back his damp ginger tresses, planting a kiss to Colt’s forehead as he gulped air before his blue eyes refocused. “You can…” Colt licked his lips, polishing Barry’s prominent cheekbone. “You can keep going. I want you to finish, too.”

“Aw, well…” Barry teetered his head with a grin, tipping down to touch their noses together. “I don’t think I’ll be able to after how well you sucked me earlier, but…” Giving Colt a quick kiss, Barry beamed. “Thank you.”

Colt nodded, looking away. Petting through Barry’s dark hair, his face began to crumple and he tucked into the crook of Barry’s neck, trembling and sniffing. “I wish you were real…”

 _So do I._ It wasn’t the first time. Barry supposed it wouldn’t be the last, either. But he never knew what to say. Slithering his powerful arms beneath Colt, he let him cry, touching a kiss to his neck as he went soft inside of him.

“I’m sorry…” Colt pulled away, smearing the moisture from his cheeks. “I didn’t mean to...I just…”

“Hey, hey…” Barry whispered, resting their foreheads together as he cupped Colt’s face. “It’s okay.” Nodding, he caused both of their heads to bob. “I just...I want to make sure you had a good time.”

Colt wiped his nose, blinking. “I did. Thank you.”

With a salty kiss, Barry extricated himself, rising to go to the bathroom and throwing away the condom before rejoining Colt in bed. “Will you stay?” His light blue gaze pleaded as he placed a hand over Barry’s. “Sleep here?”

“Sure.” Barry grinned.

“And could you…” Colt interlaced their fingers, eyes on the sheets. “Hold me? Maybe?”

Opening his arms, Barry nodded. Colt turned over, nestling his long frame into the curve of Barry’s body and drawing their hands up to his heart. As Colt’s breathing became slow and deep, Barry stared into the darkness, wondering if he would ever attain a genuine existence.

***

Hotels. Barry’s relationship with hotel work was love/hate, to say the least. First, the suit. Though Barry supposed it was a minor inconvenience as far as these things went, he simply wasn’t comfortable all gussied up. Second, the chatting. By far the worst part. Even after a few months it still didn’t come easily, and every conversation inevitably became an uncomfortable standoff of him and the other person tiptoeing around who wanted to be the first to clarify that this was a business transaction and not a run of the mill flirtation. Lastly, the added element of risk that the hotel bar employees might grow curious as to why Barry frequented their counter and yet never checked in at the front desk was no small consideration.

But when the Los Angeles skies drenched the streets with a drowning deluge for more than a couple of nights in a row, Barry had few other options. So, ordering a bourbon mostly for something to do with his hands, Barry leaned against the bar, reminding himself to appear available as he perused the other patrons.

“Hello.” Deep voice sounding behind him, Barry turned to see a man around his height, burly arms folded on the counter and sporting a healthy tan. He was almost too handsome, irritatingly so, the type of man who garnered frustration with his chiseled features, his perfect proportions, because all Barry could think when he saw him was: _Well, how is that fair?_

“Hello…” Barry set down his glass, facing him as the man’s stunning green eyes crawled hungrily over his trim cut black suit.

After ordering himself two fingers of scotch, he stretched his broad shoulders with a sigh. “So…” Barry wasn’t used to another man giving him the impression he needed to bulk up, and though he wasn’t heavy by any means, nor did he possess the appearance of a body builder, his frame was simply huge. Thick. “How’re you doing tonight?”

“Good.” Nodding, Barry found his emerald stare almost intimidating, but forced himself to maintain eye contact. “Yourself?”

Teetering his head back and forth, he took a hefty sip. “Not bad, I suppose. So…” He glanced at the bartender, making sure she was out of ear shot. “Are you...open for business?”

“Yeah.” Not accustomed to this level of directness, Barry’s fingers tightened on his glass.

“Alright.” Tilting his square chin back, he raised a dark eyebrow. “Want to come up to my room then?”

Barry tossed back his previously neglected drink. Something told him he was going to need it. “Sure.” Reaching for his wallet, the man waved him away, plunking a twenty on the counter before gesturing for Barry to follow.

Once inside the elevator, he held out a hand. “I’m Jordan, by the way.”

“Barry.” Shaking, Barry grinned, watching the numbers tick high and higher. “So...what are you looking for?”

Bell dinging, Jordan chuckled. “Come on.” Stepping through the open doors, he waved Barry along. “We’ll talk inside.”

“Alright, so,” Crossing the threshold, Jordan unearthed his wallet. “Sucking, fucking…”

“Me on you or…” Barry began, but Jordan merely gave him a look. “Right.” It wasn’t as if Barry never bottomed, but it certainly wasn’t the norm. Frankly, most customers who got half a look at his tall frame and wide shoulders wanted Barry to be nothing more than an all night fuck machine. Those who wished to bend Barry were a rarity. “Okay. Anything else?”

Jordan truly didn’t seem to blink as often as the average person, his eyebrow hitching up. “I want it hard. Rough. Want to tell you what to do. Any of that a problem?”

Swallowing, Barry tried to still the incessant tapping of his fingers. “Nope.” Barry shook his head, refusing to turn from Jordan’s penetrating gaze. “As long as you’ll stop if I say so.”

“Of course.” Nodding, Jordan opened his wallet. “So, how much?”

“Four hundred.” Barry stated simply and Jordan passed him the bills, chuckling to himself as he replaced his wallet.

“I know what you’re thinking…” Unbuttoning his black shirt, Jordan smirked. “Money. Not a bad looking guy. Why doesn’t he just go to a bar? Or a club? Pick someone up.”

Barry grinned, shrugging off his jacket before casting it onto a chair. “Yeah, that...crossed my mind.”

“Well…” Jordan undid his cuffs before revealing the dark hair decorating his thick chest. “To be honest, this week has been long.” Hanging his arms, Jordan rolled his eyes. “And I have just about enough energy to fuck you senseless.” Jordan stuck out his lower lip as he undid his belt. “And, to be honest…” Unzipping his cream slacks, Jordan made a face as he dropped them to the floor. “I don’t love tiptoeing around other people’s baggage.” Barry narrowed his eyes as he removed his tie before lowering a suspender. “You know…” Shrugging, Jordan held a palm aloft. “You pick up a stranger, you never really know what you’re getting. Hell, they could be godawful in the sack after you put in hours of work getting them to come home with you.” Barry nodded, unbuttoning his shirt as Jordan peeled off his socks. “But with a professional, well…” Eyeing Barry, a smile blossomed over Jordan’s face that Barry couldn’t help compare to a shark. “I’m pretty sure you’ve got a big cock under there.” Humble half grin rising to his pink lips, Barry undid his slacks. “And I assume you know what you’re doing everywhere else, so…”

Bobbing his head, Barry stripped down to his boxers and glanced behind him. “Okay, so…” Wall of man rushing at him, Barry was nearly knocked off balance as Jordan collided, mouth mashing and strong hands groping. Barry’s sapphire eyes wide in alarm, he blinked and did what he could to sink into Jordan’s cadence, tongues twirling as Jordan kneaded his tiny ass. 

Their stubble scraping past one another like sandpaper, Barry fisted his fingers in Jordan’s silky dark hair, somehow exuding that effortless tumble his was always too fluffy, too wavy to achieve without product. Jordan’s hand entered Barry’s boxers, juicing the head of his cock until Barry left his mouth with a gasp.

Catching his lips again, Jordan’s tongue was firm, insistent as he pushed Barry’s boxers down his thick thighs, erection grinding against Barry’s hip, substantial size shockingly apparent. As Jordan hooked a hand under Barry’s leg, rolling against him with a deep groan, Barry throbbed internally, surprised at his own excitement as he pawed over Jordan’s honeyed skin and inhaled his intoxicating scent.

“Alright…” Breaking away, Barry’s mouth continued to seek him but Jordan’s hand shot up, grasping Barry’s chin with a tsk. “Now…” Jordan traced Barry’s lower lip with his thumb, inching off his boxers with his other hand. “You’re going to get on your knees and suck me. Understand?”

Deep blue eyes falling on Jordan’s cock, long, thick, and demandingly stiff, Barry swallowed. “Okay.”

“You want it, don’t you?” Jordan grinned, fingers scrunching through Barry’s dark tendrils.

Barry nodded sheepishly. “Yeah...yeah, I do.”

Chin tilting up, Jordan caressed Barry’s cheek. “Say it. Tell me.”

“I want it.” Murmuring softly, Barry slid his eyes away.

Pulling Barry’s sharp jaw forward, Jordan’s voice was deep, ruthless as he spoke to him through gritted teeth. “Tell me. Tell me what you want.”

“I want…” Nose flaring, Barry’s adam's apple bobbed. “I want to suck your cock.”

Jordan smiled, palm on the top of Barry’s head. “Get on your knees, then.”

Barry sank down, and face to face with Jordan’s considerable erection, he suddenly realized what his clients who went down on him must go through. Large hand encircling him, Barry opened his mouth, working his lips down until about half of Jordan’s length rested over his tongue before he began to suck. 

Jordan’s fingers danced over his scalp as Barry bobbed, tongue flicking and pressing on the underside as he breathed through his nose and stroked the shaft to his lips. Palms encasing the sides of Barry’s head, Jordan swerved his hips, guiding Barry onto his massive cock with a rumbling moan.

Aroused by Jordan’s ecstatic sounds above him, Barry’s free hand crept between his muscular thighs, grasping himself and pulling lightly. Emerald eyes opening, Jordan glanced down and chuckled. “Slut.”

Blinking up with his mouthful, Barry wasn’t sure why the word caused a fresh surge to fill his begging cock, but he tugged himself feverishly, moaning around Jordan and sticking his tongue forward to take him deeper. 

“Oh fuck, yeah...that’s good…” Jordan hummed in approval, fingers digging into Barry as he rocked forward. “Yeah, suck my cock, you slut.”

Slurping wildly, Barry tore his hand from himself, refusing to cum under his own ministrations as he busied his fingers with Jordan’s balls.

“Alright.” Jordan pushed Barry’s forehead back unceremoniously and his cock fell from his lips. “Enough.” Wiping a wrist over his eyes and mouth, Barry looked up at Jordan and he flicked two fingers, indicating for him to stand.

Jordan smeared a hand down Barry’s chest, giving his cock a hefty yank that made Barry fold over and chirp before patting him on the back. “Go on. Bed. Hands and knees.”

Nodding, Barry crawled on, peeking back at Jordan over his shoulder. Big palm smacking Barry’s asscheek, Jordan laughed. “Aw, look at your little ass.” Roughly pinching, he gave Barry an adoring rub. Jordan snatched the hair at the crown of Barry’s head, craning him back with a gasp. Mouth against his ear, Jordan’s voice was a deep well of erotic promise. “ _I’m going to fucking destroy you.”_

Barry supposed he should be nervous, should maybe even be afraid. But as Jordan tossed him down, Barry’s pale skin tingled and a secret smile played over his pink lips. Cheeks parting, Barry felt the scratch of Jordan’s stubble before his slippery tongue twirled inside.

“Oh!” Single syllable eking out higher than he intended, Barry clutched the sheets, head falling forward. Jordan stroked his cock and Barry inched his knees apart, bearing into Jordan’s lapping tongue. When Jordan hooked two fingers inside of him, plunging mercilessly against Barry’s prostate as his tongue continued flicking the opposite edge, Barry dropped to his elbows, face hitting the mattress with a moan.

“ _Fuck! Yes! Oh fuck!”_ Barry drove himself back, fists clenched and eyes closed as his thick thighs shook. “ _Fuck, Jordan! You...you…_ ” Shaking his head, Barry couldn’t seem to stop moving his pelvis despite the words bubbling behind his teeth. “It feels so good, but you need to stop or you’ll make me cum.”

Chuckle reverberating into Barry’s spine, Jordan extricated himself, standing. “Alright then.” Jordan strolled to his suitcase, rifling until he retrieved a condom and lube. Pausing to give Barry’s ass an awakening smack, Jordan rolled the condom over himself before slathering himself and Barry. Pressure against his hole, Barry told himself to relax. “Here we go.”

Cramming his thick cock inside, Barry scrambled, spine curling and emitting a sound somewhere between a yelp and a squeal. Though the stretch stung, once Barry’s sapphire eyes focused and he filled his lungs a few times, the sensation was pleasant as Jordan reached down to claim his leaking cock.

“Mmm…” Jordan wasted no time, clapping into Barry with reckless abandon, his strong hand violently milking. “Fuck, you’re tight Barry.” Cracking a wide palm over his ass, a huffing chuckle escaped Jordan as he brought a knee up on the mattress for traction. “No offense, but not exactly what I expect of someone in your line of work.”

Angling his hips, Barry pistoned his muscular thighs until Jordan’s hit spots inside himself he didn’t know existed. “ _Fuck! Yes! Fuck me!”_ Barry heard the screaming, that cracking, wavering shout. Barry heard the imploring shrieks, the pleading yells. But Barry hardly registered it as himself while he panted a wet spot into the sheets, balls drawing near to his body.

“ _Fuck, Jordan! Fuck! I’m gonna cum! Yes! Don’t stop! Please! Fuck!”_ Tucking his head in, Barry’s toes curled and whimpers dribbled from his pink lips as every muscle in his body strained. 

Cum splattering over the sheets, Barry quaked, left eye twitching and hands splaying as a high, vulnerable whine left his throat. Spurred on by the increased pressure, Jordan bent forward, big hands hauling Barry up by his broad shoulders until he laid flat on the bed. Kneeing his legs apart, Jordan’s weight fell on top of him as a palm wrenched Barry’s head to the side. 

Mouth at Barry’s ear, Jordan rocketed inside of him and Barry quivered uncontrollably as he mercilessly pummeled his overstimulated prostate. “ _Fuck yeah! Barry! You’re gonna make me cum so fucking hard! Yes! Fuck! Fuck!”_

Arms splaying at odd angles, half syllables poured from Barry’s pink lips as his left eye fluttered, the right nothing but white. “ _Yes-I-Fu-Pl-Gu-Fu-Jo-Fu-Fu-Fu!_ ”

Jordan’s ramming hips uncoordinated, his groans hasty, he clung to Barry and his chin ground down against his cheek. “ _Fuck!”_ Pelvis leaping, Jordan shuddered atop Barry and collapsed, the two of them seeking oxygen for a moment before he rolled off with a satisfied sigh.

“Alright.” Knotting the condom, Jordan tossed it in the trash, lazily patting Barry’s back. “I’m going to go to bed. You can head out.”

Wearily lifting his head, Barry blinked. “Okay.” Barry nodded, pushing his palms into the mattress and rising on jellied legs to stumble toward his clothes. Pulling his suit on over continually sweating skin, Barry didn’t bother with the tie, shoving it in his pocket. “Alright, well…” Lifting a hand in farewell, Barry flashed a wide grin. “Have a good night.”

Of course Jordan didn’t realize that, legs crossed at the ankle and smirking, the salute he gave Barry hurt more than being tossed out moments after their tryst ever could. “You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I also take requests!


End file.
